goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Billy at Subway
(September 22, 2017) Billy: Hey, Mom. Serena: What is it, Billy? Billy: Can we go to Subway? Serena: No. We're having grilled cheese roll-ups for lunch. Billy: But Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to Subway! Serena: Billy, I said no. We're not going to Subway today. Billy: I want Subway (24 times)! Right now! Serena: Billy, for the last time, the answer is no. Daniel: Serena, I don't have anything to make the roll-ups! Serena: Did you hear that Billy? Your dad said that he doesn't have anything to make the roll-ups. That means we can go. Billy: Yay! (At Subway) Subway Clerk: Welcome to Subway. How can I take your order? Corina: I would a chicken, bacon, and cheese sub with a Coke, a bag of Doritos, and a brownie. Subway Clerk: Here you go. Thank you for choosing Subway, and have a pleasant day. Corina: Thank you. (Serena and Billy walk in) Subway Clerk: Welcome to Subway. How can I take your order? Serena: I'm here to order food for my son. Billy, can you tell the clerk what you want? Billy: I would like a roast beef sub, a bag of Lay’s potato chips, a bottle of water, and a chocolate chip cookie. Subway Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of chocolate chip cookies. Billy: What? Please tell me you're joking! Subway Clerk: Don't feel bad, little boy. How about a yogurt parfait instead? Billy: Why? Serena: Because Billy, they're out of chocolate chip cookies. Why don't you get a yogurt parfait instead? Billy: NO! I WANT A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE, AND THAT'S FINAL! Subway Clerk: Uh-oh... Serena: Billy, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have a yogurt parfait, or you can have nothing at all. Billy: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and get a diamond ring, so at least we'll be safe if you're going to engage me?! Serena: Billy, don't talk like that. Now, look, everyone is staring at us. Billy: Oh, so you want to engage me?! Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Subway! (Sarah and Woody Woodpecker see the commotion Billy is causing) Sarah: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this. Woody: Let's get outta here! (Sarah grabs Woody by the arm and dashes out of the restaurant) Billy: So, you're not going to engage me?! Fine! I'll destroy Subway instead! (Billy destroys Subway) Serena: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Billy! What on Earth is wrong with you?! I can't believe you destroyed the entire restaurant! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! Let's go home right now, and you're not getting anything at all! (Serena angrily drags Billy out of the restaurant and into the car) Billy: No no no no no no no! Mom, please, I swear! I'll be good! I'll behave! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Serena: Stop crying like a baby, Billy. This is all your own fault. I told you if you kpt acting up, you weren't getting anything. Billy: But Mom, all I wanted was a chocolate chip cookie, but I didn't get one. That's why I had to ask you if you were going to engage me. Serena: No, the reason why you didn't get a chocolate chip cookie was because they didn't have any, so the clerk offered you a yogurt parfait instead, but no, you destroyed the entire restaurant. I think we might end up on the news and we'll be in very big trouble. Billy: I get it now, Mom, and I'm really sorry! Serena: Your apologies are unaccepted, Billy. You've gotten us into a lot of trouble today. I should've never asked if we could go to Subway in the first place Billy: I get it now, Mom, and I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry. Can we at least go back to Subway and get a yogurt parfait instead? Serena: No. It's too late. You destroyed the entire restaurant. I think we'll end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Billy, you are grounded grounded grounded groundedwhen we get home. (Later on the news) Simon: Hello, and welcome to Vyond News Network. I'm Simon, and we're going to tell you what happened at Subway. A 10-year-old boy named Billy Goldsmith didn't get what he wanted, and because of this, he destroyed the entire restaurant. Here's Catherine, live with the story. Catherine: Thanks, Simon. I'm here at Subway, where the incident occured. A boy named Billy didn't get what he wanted, so he destroyed the entire restaurant. As you can see, the entire restaurant is destroyed. All of the tables, chairs are crumbled into pieces, the soda fountain is smashed into bits, and the food and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is Salli, one of the clerks. Salli, can you please tell us about what happened? Salli: Well, this boy ordered a chocolate chip cookie, but we were out of chocolate chip cookies at the time, so I kindly offered him a yogurt parfait instead. But he got so angry that he asked his mom to engage him, and when she refused, he destroyed the restaurant. Luckily, I'm not hurt. Catherine: Thank you for the information. I hope you're safe now. Now I'm back outside with two other victims, Sarah West, a 20-year-old woman from Massachusetts, and Woody Woodpecker, a famous Universal character. They're going to tell us about what happened to them durtng the incident. Sarah, can you please tell us what happened? Sarah: Well, Woody and I decided to get some food at Subway. But when we got in line to order our meals, we saw a boy throwing a fit because he didn't get what he wanted. When he asked his mom to engage him, that's when we decided to get out of there before things got ugly. Woody: Sheesh, I've never seen anyone try to propose to their own mother before. What's wrong with kids these days?! When will they ever learn their lessons?! We're really lucky to be alive after that boy destroyed Subway. Catherine: Thanks for telling us, you two. I hope you're safe now. We're going to take you to the GNN studios with Simon. Simon: Thanks, Catherine. I'm back here with two guests, Serena and Billy Goldsmith. Mrs. Goldsmith, is there something you have to tell us? Serena: Yes. My son didn't get what he wanted, so he caused a lot of trouble at Subway. It was crazy, I tell you. Billy: Mom, it was all their fault that I didn't get what I wanted. Serena: Shut up, Billy. It's not their fault, it's your fault. If you didn't ask me to engage you and destroy the entire restaurant, none of this would've happened. When we get home, Billy will be so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. He'll have no Pepsi, no Justin Bieber, no Computer, no inappropriate stuffs, no Star Wars, no Theme Parks that he likes, no Restaurants that he likes, no Sports, no Concerts, no WWE Pay-Per-View Events, and so much more, and he will not go see Justice League when it comes out in theaters. I'm so done with us! We're leaving right now. Billy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Simon: Stay tuned for more news coverage after these important messages. (At home) Serena: This is all your fault Billy. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! Go to your room right now while I order Woody Woodpecker, The Lion King, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Bambi, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, The Secret of NIMH, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Hercules, Sid the Science Kid, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Anastasia, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Land Before Time, Chaotic, Inside Out, Frozen, Cars trilogy, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, My Little Pony, Oliver and Company, Were Back! A Dinosaur Story, Class Of The Titans, Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon S: The Movie, The Great Mouse Detective, Space Jam, Moana, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, The Lion Guard, Once Upon A Forest, Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Big Hero 6, A Troll In Central Park, Rock-A-Doodle, and Pretty Cure DVDs from Amazon.com and starting this afternoon, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Billy: Nooooooooooooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, Sarah and Woody are talking about what happened at Subway) Sarah: Woody, I'm so sorry about that incident at Subway. Woody: No, Sarah, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone there earlier before that kid caused trouble. Sarah: I know. That would've been better. How about we get some food at Wendy's instead? Woody: Ooh, I would love that! Sarah: Come on, Woody. Let's go! (Sarah and Woody walk off as the screen fades to black) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West